Pain or Desire?
by TheMortition
Summary: When a girl opens the Lament Configuration, she ends up helping the Cenobites find other souls to torture. Though she can let anyone die by their hands, the Cenobites find ways to still hurt her. It all comes down to one thing: Torture or love? Rated T&M.
1. Chapter 1

It rains this afternoon as I walk home from school. It was the only thing I could ever feel close to, spiritually. I was, in a way, like the rain that poured down. I was very sad and lonely but also hiding a pain no one thought I could feel.

My life at home was always so awful. At first, my dad never paid attention to me and my mom was all I had. Until I grew to the age of 13, my dad began beating me.

Whether it was something huge or something less, I was punished without mercy. My mom never even tried to stop my dad from beating me. All she'd do was drink from a big bottle of beer and watch tv all day long. I wondered how she never grew fat but she seemed to keep a slinder image.

The only good thing in my life was the neighborhood I lived in and even that still hurts me to look at. It looks so idealic, peaceful, and clam. And behind my house's doors was abuse after abuse.

If I had bled, I'd have to clean my blood up and heal my own wounds. If I cried it would be worse because he'd hit harder. He was a person who would only hit the child and not rape them. He had Mom for that and he thought less of me to do that to.

Every day, I live in fear, sadness, and hate. I once tried to tell someone of the abuse but they never believed me. Dad was known as a nice man to the community and at work.

Everyone just looks down upon me for being anti-social and into goth and emo. I'm not with the stereotype but I am very suicidal. So much I want to be away from this place especially my family. I was told, though, if I killed myself that I'd end up in Hell. Either way, I was in a no win-lose situation.

Sometimes, I'd go to the cemetery and talk to the dead people, saying how lucky they are to not be in my place. To make things worse on my life, everyone at my school makes fun of me for being different and to myself. So, I can never get a break from life.

And today, with the rain drizzling on my short dark brown hair and pale face, I don't bother to put my hood on. What's the point if I'm only going to get wet a little? Besides, I like the rain in cold October.

It almost made me smile but I soon remembered what I'd come home to. I let a tear slip down my cheek as I passed the last street corner towards my house.

Suddenly, I heard a small voice hiss at me. I looked over and saw a homeless man in an alley. I looked around and noticed I was the only one on the street.

I walked towards the man causiously.

"Did you want to talk to me?"

"What's your pleasure?"

"Excuse me?" _Is this guy asking me what my interest in sex is?_ I suddenly felt nervous being near him.

He then held out this strange box towards me. It had weird golden designs all over it and looked delicate if touched.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your every desire." He thrusted the small box to me, "Take it."

"I-I can't. My parents will-"

"It doesn't matter. Just take it and you will be satisfied." He put it in my hand and walked off.

I didn't want to be rude and leave the box on the ground. I also didn't want to take it with me in case my dad thought I stole it or it was a worthless object for me to possess.

I took it with me anyways and headed back home. I couldn't see how this box was going to help me at all. Just looking at it made it seem to be no more than a fancy rubix cube.

As I appraoched home, I held the box to my chest and hoped that they would not wonder about the box.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened the door, I saw that my parents weren't home. _Thank God. Now I can put this somewhere safe so they don't grow suspicious._ I go up stairs to my room and decide to hide it in my dresser when they get home.

But then, as I'm looking at this box, I want to figure it out to see what it does. I sit on my bed and move it around to see what to do. I saw this silver circle on it and traced my thumb around it. Pressing it, it actually makes the box move and change shape. I grew excited and started to fool around with the box. It was becoming really fun and I felt like I didn't want to stop playing with it. But then I couldn't move anything on it and it just stood there.

I was now pissed. _My every desire my ass. This is only fun until you finally solve it._ I look down at the misshapened box in disappointment and go to putting it back together.

All of a sudden, it started moving on its own again without me touching it. Then, hooks came out, attached to the back of my head, and I couldn't help but yell and see my room being changed. The hooks came off my head and I saw my room resemble what looked to be a torture chamber. Well, you know how most think perverted at certain things? A torture chamber was what came to my mind when I looked around.

Before I could think of what to do with my room, these abnormal looking people appear out of nowhere. There were four of them lined up on my wall and staring at me. There was a guy with his mouth exposed by wires, a woman with what seemed to be a hole in her neck and pulling back the skin around it. I also noticed what appeared to be a nail through her nose. There was also a big guy with sunglasses and a huge gash on his stomach and a man with pins all over his head.

I was both shocked and amazed to see such strange people before me. I slowly walked towards them and felt a strange feeling of fear come over me as I get a closer look at them.

"Are-Are you the angels of death?" It was the guy with pins in his head who spoke first.

"Angels to some, demons to others, child."

"So, are you going to take me to Heaven?"

"Your soul will come with us to Hell."

"Why? I don't want to go to Hell."

"Your sins have marked you for your fate."

"What sins? What have I done bad?"

"It will be easy for you if death is what you've always wanted."

"Yes. I want to die but not like this!"

"What's the difference? It's all the same either way."

"But you're a demon from Hell! I don't trust you with my life!"

"Trust. You have trust for no one, child. You need not worry. We'll take good care of you." He comes closer to me and the others behind him begin to laugh at my horrid fate.

But why did I have to go? It's my dad who's made more sins than me. That just made me realize something.

"Wait! I know someone who'll be more worthy of this fate than me! If you kill me, I won't be as satisfying! His sins are greater than mine!" He stops and looks at me for a moment.

"Who has made greater sins than you?"

"My dad. He beats me every day. Sometimes, it's for no reason at all." He was thinking of something and I hoped that he would go with my idea.

"So, you're willing to bargin someone else's soul for the sake of your own?"

"Yes. I'll do anything." He extended his arm toward me and waited as I shook it.

His hand was very cold. Almost like ice.

"You know," he says to me, "Shakng my hand is almost like making a deal with the Devil, or so you humans call it. Maybe you'll end up here after you die." They laugh at this and I pull my hand away at the realization of what I'd just done. They disappear and my room was back to normal.

But, as soon as that happened, I heard the front door open and my parents talk about their day. It was now time for me to make the rest of the deal happen.


	3. Chapter 3

I listened as they put their coats up and went into the living room to the tv. They never notice me quiet in my room. They never did. As long as I was quiet, they wouldn't have to put up with me. I couldn't help but be so silent. There wasn't much to do around my house but sit and do something silently. Boring, I know but I grew use to it after all this time.

I slowly opened my door and walked down stairs. Dad came out of the kitchen door with one of his huge bottles of beer. Those were the object of my fears. If they were drunk, then his beatings were much worse.

I stared at him which I knew was something I should never do.

"What are you looking at, you useless bitch?" I stayed silent and continued my staring.

"Stop that staring or else!" I wanted to drop my gaze down to the floor but didn't.

"That's it, bitch! This is for not doing what you're told!" He ran towards me and my nerves clicked into place as I tried to run back up the stairs. Unfortunately, I was too slow to react as he pulled me down onto the floor. He proceeded to kick and punch me like usual but this time it hurt a little worse.

In the middle of his beatings he stopped suddenly. I looked up at him to see that something on top of the stairs caught his eyes. I gazed up at the stairs to see the man with pins in his head and the guy with his mouth exposed walking down them.

My dad then looked down at me in anger.

"Who are these freaks? I thought I told you no visiters without my permission. What are these men doing here? Answer me!"

"Burn in Hell!" Before he could hit me, they got to him and showed him the meaning of pain.

There were chains and hooks going everywhere around him and lodging themselves in his skin. He finally yelled in pain instead of anger. The very tissue of his skin peeled to the force of the hooks pulling away from him. Several even came out while they were pulling, leaving deep gashes in his body.

Finally, the one with his mouth exposed slit my dad's neck to end his life. I felt a great joy of happiness to this sight of my father finally dead. His body was a bloody heap on the floor with long deep holes and scars all over him.

I gave a slight laugh to this and was about to proceed in laughing like a mad man until my mom came around the corner to the stairs.

"What the hell is all that racket back there?" When she saw the demons, then me, then my dad's dead body on the floor, she became quite fearful.

"What have you done to him?" The one with his mouth exposed started walking toward my mom with the knife. That was not what I wanted to happen.

"No! Don't kill her! She did nothing wrong! It was only him!" I turned to the man with pins in his head.

"Please!" I begged, "I beg of you! Make him stop! I'll give you many other souls but leave her alone!" I could've sworn that I had tears in my eyes but couldn't really tell.

He looked down at me for a moment and then sighed.

"Chatterer. Stop." The guy stopped walking and looked back at us, "We're done here." He came back to the man's side, chattering his teeth at me as he went by.

Before they both disappeared, the man with pins in his head stared at me in a cold way.

"This better not occur often, child." He did scare me the way he looks at me and his tone of voice when he spoke.

I went to my terrified mother's side to comfort her.

"It's all over now, Mom. They're never coming back."

"How do you know? Did you make them come after your father?"

"You don't understand, Mom. I didn't want him to continue with what he was doing. I hated that man."

"I'm so sorry I didn't help you. I didn't want to hurt you but I'd be hurt if I told. I only drank so that I didn't have to see or hear what he did." She started crying and I held her in my arms while she confessed.

"But now I'm addicted! I can't stop!"

"Mother. We can get you some help. We can cure you and it will just be us and no one else." She nodded and I felt at ease with this.

I looked at Dad's body and his blood leaking all over the floor.

"What do we do about him?" She looked over and stared at him.

"I know a place to put him where no one will suspect to find him." I helped her with the body and she led me to the car. We sat him in the back seat and she told me she'd be back in half an hour.

After she drove off, I went back into my room to find that the chains and gloomy setting of a torture chamber were back. _I'm in for it now,_ I thought before seeing the four demons again.


	4. Chapter 4

They were more laughing than staring at me. I didn't know what was so funny because that guy was pissed at me for stopping the other from killing my mom.

I stood there for a moment until I got the courage to speak up.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're pathetic for trying to stop us at our job," said the female with her throat opened up. She had a strange deepness to her voice that reminded me of some kind of spirit.

These were no spirits, though. Pure demons from Hell that stop at nothing for a game of torture.

"Is this all? Are you going to leave?"

"Nicole," I heard the man with pins in his head say, "You said you'd give us more souls. Your part of the deal will be complete when we are satisfied." _Shit. I'm screwed. At this rate, I'm never getting out of this._ I felt like screaming at this point. I never could get a break from anything to save my life.

It soon hit me that the man with the pins called me by my name.

"Hey, how did you know my name?"

"We know almost everything about you, Nicole. We don't need words to see what you are."

"What about you guys? Do you have names?"

"Yes. We're called the Cenobites but as for separate names, we have those too."

"What are your names?"

"My name is Pinhead. I'm the leader of the Cenobites." He started pointing out the other four and telling their names.

Chatterer was the guy with his mouth exposed, Female was the only woman in the group and had the tear in her neck, and Butterball was the big guy wearing sunglasses. At least now that was cleared up so I didn't have to give them my own names.

But, I still have to lead them to their victims every day at school. Yes, I was going to have my classmates be tortured and go to Hell. Like I said, I'm quite anti-social, so I could care less about what happened to them.

I am, in a way, sick. That doesn't seem to matter right now. Mom's getting rid of Dad's body, she's going to quit drinking, and I'm stuck feeding demons their pleasure of torture. What more could go on?

"Also, Nicole."

"Yes, Pinhead?" He took a knife and cut my left shoulder. I cried out in pain and they laughed, except for Pinhead.

"That's a warning of what will happen if you do that again. But next time, it'll be a lot worse. Same thing goes for if you decide to decieve me. You understand?" I nod and he disappears along with the others and the room.

Just then, I heard my mom come in through the front door. I walked down the stairs to greet her.

"Oh my God, what happened to your shoulder?" I looked down at it and noticed that I was bleeding pretty good.

"I had an accident up stairs and couldn't find the bandages."

"Come here. I'll get you healed up." It was great without Dad around. Now, Mom paid attention to me and it was like back when I was a kid. I loved the old Mom and how she was helping me with this stratch.

But, off course, I was not truely happy. With Pinhead and the other Cenobites following me around, I'm bound to them until they decide to get rid of me.

What would happen if they got tired of my existance? Would they kill me too or would they just let me go? In a way, I hoped they kept me around long enough for the game to never stop. Yes, as much as I am scared of them, I don't want them to stop the torture any time soon.

As soon as Mom finished cleaning and bandaging up my wound, I went off to bed and looked forward to the Hell that will be inflicted on my enemies. They put me through Hell, now it's my turn to give them Hell back.

Again, I know I'm sick but that doesn't matter now. Sleep is what matters right now and off to the dream world I was.


	5. Chapter 5

As I opened my eyes to see the morning I saw something else in my room out of place. Pinhead was really close to my face, staring at it with his cold black eyes that never seemed to blink. Seeing this made me jump out of bed at his feet. He only stared back down at me.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I hissed. I didn't even know if my mom was up yet. Usually, she was so drunk off beer that she'd be passed out in the bed. But if she's trying to quit, who knows where she is.

Other than that, what _was_ Pinhead doing in my room so early in the morning?

"I was here to make sure you haven't forgotten our little deal."

"No. I'd never forget. Just let me get ready for school and I'll lead you to the others."

"Good. If you don't, you know what'll happen." Without barely touching my left shoulder, he placed his fingers on it and I felt a horrible amount of pain come from his touch. I nod weakly and he disappears before I could see him again.

I got ready for school but still had this nagging feeling about Pinhead. It's not that I thought badly of him but I just wondered why he was really in my room. He could've just appeared as soon as I awoke, right? What was he doing in my room? If I asked, I know he'd just say the same thing. He's just one of those smartasses that get you every time.

I walk down stairs to see my mom in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She never did that when Dad was around. She has changed dramatically since last night. Either way, I didn't care. As long as she was acting like the nice caring Mom I knew from before, she can do what she wants.

"Good morning, Mom."

"Good morning, Nicole. How was your night?"

"Pretty good." _Besides having to lure Cenobites to my enemies at school and Pinhead giving me a wake up call. Fine._

"I'm sorry I can't eat. I'll be late for school if I stay any longer."

"Oh, that's okay. I'll just invite one of my good friends over and we'll have breakfast together."

"That sounds nice." My mom's being so cheerful and happy again like she use to be. I wonder if she's really going to change.

I put my back pack on and felt the same awful pain as before. I realized that my shoulder strap is usually always around my left shoulder. He did that on purpose. He cut me where I usually carried my backpack on (With a heavy English book inside!) to make sure I didn't forget my purpose for having my life spared. He had this planned out since we made that deal. I was starting to dislike him but not too much.

I walked along the sidewalk to school, remembering where I met that man who gave me the box. Instead, there was a boy from school I did not like.

His name was Cody and he's a nuesance. Besides being annoying, he harasses me and is a pervert. Many times I've threatened to cut his dick off but he still goes on to messing with me.

He was by himself, smoking himself what appeared to be weed. He noticed me too and whistled at me.

"Hey, wanna smoke?"

"I'm not prepared to become a dumbass like you."

"Sure. You be that way, Virgin Mary!" In a way, that was more like a compliment. I was still annoyed with him and decided to give him something to choke on.

I walk up to him and offer my hand.

"How about a smoke, then?" He laughed and was about to burn the joint onto my arm when a hook went through his hand. He shrieked in pain and I saw Pinhead right behind him.

"You take pleasure in such a thing that'll kill you. And yet, you know this'll kill you but you still take it." Pinhead sure had a way with words, I guess.

Cody looked behind him and grew frightened. He then looked back at me and started pleeding.

"Please, Nicole. Help me. He's going to kill me. I won't do anything to you again if you help me."

"Do you know how many times I've heard that? Besides, I thought I was a demon in your eyes. If you want to trust a demon, trust him with your life. I'm sure he'll take real good care of you." Yes, I mimicked them from last night but who cares? Cody's finally going to die and I get to watch.

Before he could speak another word, more hooks came out and Cody looked like cows ready to be cut up and ready for marketing. He cried for once and I began to laugh again.

He was torn apart and pieces of his body were scattered around the place. Blood was all over mine and Pinhead's face and I tried to get it off before it dried.

"Here," he said, "You're doing it wrong." I looked up at him in confusion. I didn't know there was a right and wrong way to get blood off.

He came towards me and he started rubbing all the blood off my face. His touch was still cold but in a way it felt nice.

He stopped and I felt disappointed, oddly.

"You need to get to school before you're late." He disappeared and I ran off to school. His hands felt like they were still there on my face but I could've sworn they were quite relaxing. _What is going on with me? He was just helping._ That's exactly it, though. Why would he help me? Then again, he's probably only doing this so that I don't seem suspicious.

I walk to class with my books and sit right in front of another student I dispise: Destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny always sat behind me in English and talked to her annoying girly friends. I can stand girly girls to an extant but ones that are annoying will just get on my nerves.

Why I hate Destiny in particular is because she's the only one who persists in asking me why I don't wear bright colors or cheery make up. In middle school, she just kept asking why I never wore make up. Now, I just wear thick eye-liner and black eye shadow.

And yet it never clicks into the dumb bitch's head that I don't do what they ask because I don't want to be like them. It also doesn't click into her shrivled brain that she asks me the same damn questions over and over. She's like a broken record for my flaws.

But, if she's not careful, I'll make her regret breathing in my presence. Okay, I think I'm starting to act a bit like Pinhead. That's a little psychotic of me now isn't it? I may know about a lot of torture devices but damn, I'm starting to sound like him. Or I could just be having fun with the situation. Yeah, I think I'm just having too much fun.

The teacher passed out our assignment and I turned around to give Destiny her paper. She looked up and stared at me. _Now what does she want?_

"Is that blood on your face?" Everyone in the room looks at me. I sit there, frozen to the core with the papers still in my hand. _Dammit Pinhead! I thought you got all the blood off my face!_

I tried to clam myself down until Destiny forced her mirror in front of my face. There was a droplet the size of a dime on the left side of my face. That scared the shit out of me! I thought she saw a bunch of drops or streaks. She makes everything seem so fucking dramatic it's not funny.

I look at her in disgust.

"It's not blood it's paint. My mom accidently got me with her paint brush this morning. I guess I didn't get it all off."

"Miss Alkins," the teacher said, "Would you like to wash it off in the bathroom?"

"Yes ma'am." I got up and went to the bathroom to wash off the little speck of blood.

As I'm wiping it off I noticed that Pinhead did a good job with most of the face. I was surprised that he didn't just smear it all over with his already bloody hands.

I wipe off the evidence that it was ever there and bump into Destiny when trying to get out. She was only here for a bathroom break. I stayd in there and waited for her to finish her business so that I could have a little 'talk.'

She came out and jumped when she saw I was still there.

"Oh, you scared me, Nicole." She started giggling again, which annoyed me the most. I watched her wash her hands and stopped her before she could exit.

"Nicole, we need to get back to class."

"I know. I just wanted to talk for a bit."

"What is it?"

"Destiny, why do you constantly ask me about my looks?"

"I just want you to look nice so you'd get a boyfriend. You always seem so lonely and-"

"You think that looking like a psychopath won't get me any guys?"

"I don't mean it like that."

"Oh really? What did you mean to say?"

"Well, guys like pretty girls and I'm just trying to help."

"So you don't think I'm pretty?" This is fun, messing with her. I could laugh my ass off if I saw replays of this over and over again.

"I don't mean it like that."

"Don't play all innocent with me, Destiny. You just want me to be like you, right?"

"I-"

"It doesn't matter now, Destiny. Just like your name I'm going to lead you to your fate."

"What are you-" Before she could say any more, Pinhead and Female show up. _This could get interesting._ I watched as her terrified face looked from Pinhead to Female to me.

It's a good thing she's in a bathroom because she looks like she's about to shit herself.

"What's going on here? Who are these people?"

"We may not be fate," says Female, "But we can bring you to it." She gets out a knife and starts cutting into Destiny's face.

Within several minutes, Female had torn off Destiny's face and set it aside on the floor. She screammed and cried at her reflection in the mirror that she seemed to be part of a twisted horror film.

Then, hooks and chains circled around her and she was chained to the wall.

"I suggest you step back," Pinhead ordered me and I did as told.

I soon realized what he meant as Female began slicing into Destiny's body and blood squirted all over the wall, floor, and mirrors of the room. Before she died, Pinhead said a few words of her bleeding body.

"Vanity is what you relied on and now vanity is your down fall." He put a chain across her face and moved it far enough to force her to see herself in the mirror. She cried and slowly drifted away to death.

Personally, I thought she looked better that way. Yes, I know that's not normal but then, what has been in the past 24 hours?

He released the chains and her body landed in her pool of blood. They turned to me looking down and smiling at the cut up girl.

"I think she likes it," Female comments.

"If she enjoys it, then we'll have less distractions, won't we?"

"Yes, sir," I said, looking up at him with a smile still on my face.

"Get to class now. You don't want to seem suspicious, do you?"

"Oh! That's right!" I started to run but he stopped me.

"If you're in a rush, don't forget to step over the blood or you'll track it through the school. If you do that, then everyone will think you did this and you'll go to jail. And if that happens, we'll be coming for you." I stepped over the blood and looked to see if it was on the bottom of my shoes. Nope. I'm clean.

They disappeared again and I went back to class. When I came back in, the teacher looked disappointed.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I went to get something out of my locker and Destiny stalled me the whole time."

"Where is Destiny? She claimed to really need to use the restroom."

"I don't know." _She's in the restroom all right, soaking in her own blood and torn up skin._ Yep, I'm starting to sound like him again.

As soon as I sat down and began my work, another teacher came in and alerted everyone about Destiny. I wanted to laugh but that would've given me away.

School was canceled and I walked on home until I saw Cody's friend, James, at the same spot where he died. James found the body and was looking down at him in shock.

He looked around, saw me, and grew angry.

"You did this, didn't you?"

"He had it coming for him. And if you choose to stay by him, you may end up like him."

"Is that a threat? I'm calling the police." Just when he got his cell phone out, his arm was sliced off from the bone. James screamed out in pain at the feeling of his arm being sliced off.

He looked next to him and saw that Butterball decided to have a turn. With Pinhead at his side, the torture would comence.


	7. Chapter 7

"What is this? What's going on?"

"The girl is the least bit to your concern!" Butterball shouts. James looked back at them in fear and hate.

"So it was you who killed Cody?"

"That was my doing," Pinhead says from behind Butterball.

James tries using his other arm to punch Pinhead but Butterball cut his other arm off as well

(Not trying to make a bad joke but I believe James has been disarmed. Okay, terrible joke, so onto the rest of this). James cried out in pain as his arm fell to the ground. Blood shot out of his arms and the cold air gave no mercy to his already cripling pain.

He fell to the ground and yelled again as the wind blew at him. He got up and tried to kick Butterball but recieved another cut off limb. He hit his head as he fell to the ground in a horrid cry. He only had a leg to go before he was all the way limbless. Does he choose to continue this torture?

Apparently so for he tried to kick again with his only leg but had it cut off. I could've sworn I was watching a real life episode of _Elfen Lied_ while this was going on. He squirmed and he cried but he wasn't going to be doing anything.

He soon started coughing up blood and he was crying again. I've waited to see this happen for a long time.

After decapitating his limbs, Butterball slowly started sawing through James' stomach with the knife. For a knife, it could do a lot of damage to the human body better than our knives.

As I watched, James whimpered and cried through the whole thing. It was a slow painful torture that lasted for a long while. When Butterball was cutting through the spine he stopped for a moment and laughed.

"Oh no," he said kind of sarcastically, "I think this might take awhile." We all laughed and James continued to cry out in pain.

"Just finish me! I don't care! Just kill me already!"

"I don't know about this. What do you think?" He turns to Pinhead who only laughs at the blood continuing to spill all over the ground.

"What do you think, Nicole?" Pinhead asks.

"Go slowly. I want to hear him scream." Butterball cuts even slower than before and James looks like he's about to give up.

"I always knew you were a sick bitch, Nicole," he said to the sky, "I hope you burn in Hell forever."

"If I go to Hell then I'll torture you for eternity. You're in a no win-lose situation, James. I'll see you around." And with that, he stopped breathing and stood still after Butterball cut through him completely.

"It was his stupidity that got him here. Not his desire," I heard Pinhead state. as I looked up at him. I had a strange feeling about him. Not like suspicious feeling. Something I couldn't exactly explain. I wasn't sure. It was probably due to all this excitement today.

As of the next several weeks, Pinhead, the other Cenobites, and I would go to school and one by one we'd kill off the kids who brought me pain.

But one day, I noticed something different about my mom. She was showing a lot of herself off and she seemed to come home with a different guy every night.

I would get so scared of these men that I locked my bedroom door every night so I wouldn't get raped. I have a horrible case of paranoria and trust issues.

I didn't want to admit it but I think she's turning into a whore. I didn't want to jump to conclusions but that's what came to mind when this processed through my thoughts. I didn't want to believe it. I refused to and even then I knew I was acting like a fool.

One day, as I sat alone in my room with the Cenobites around, I wondered what to do about this. Then, Female came up to me and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You try so hard to see your mother as the nice woman when you were a child. You're one of those who refuses to see the truth for what it is."

"I've been seeing the true nature of people since I was in middle school. The truth always hurts worse than the lies."

"You know your mother's drinking again, don't you?" I heard Pinhead say from across the room. He and the others started laughing again. I was use to hearing them laugh at other's suffering but when it came to me, it still hurt to hear their inhuman humorous laughter. I always felt like crying but never did so in their presence. They already know I'm weak. Why show it?

I got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Pinhead asked.

"I'm a little thirsty. I want to get out." I can tell that they knew I was lying. Another thing I was use to was their ability to read my mind.

I knew also that he was right about my mom. I saw the beer bottles in the fridge pile up ever since a week after Dad's murder. She probably couldn't take it and gave in to the bottle like she did when I was being abused.

"You're wrong again," Pinhead said suddenly appearing right behind me. I jumped slightly at him being so close to me again.

"What do you mean?"

"You believe that she's doing this over depression but you're wrong. She believes you did that to your father on purpose. She thinks you summoned us to kill only him. She doesn't love you anymore nor will she ever again." Tears began leaking from my eyes and I couldn't take it.

"She's done this since days after we killed your father. She's also been getting herself involved with having many boyfriends. Your mother will never love you again."

"You're wrong!" I run out of the room and run outside into the cold freezing air. I ran until I was back at that spot where Cody and James died. It still had the police tape all around it from when they were found.

I stood there remembering everything that happened and how I shouldn't have taken that box from that man. I would've just had my old horrible life back without Pinhead and the others laughing at all my bad moments. I hated them now. I wished they'd just go back to Hell where they came from.

Then, as I was standing there, I saw my mom at the street corner. I was about to run up to her until a car came up beside her and a guy in there offered her a lift. She accepted and he drove off in the opposite direction of our house. _It's true then. She really is a whore back to her drinking addiction._

I walked back home and sat on my couch, alone. I always had the worst of luck whenever it came to life. I didn't want to see my mom. Not even till tomorrow. I'll just keep myself busy at school and probably take a long route home just to avoid her.

Now it was just like before: No one cared about me or my existance. I was nothing in the eyes of a human or even the eyes of the Cenobites except for their means to get someone.

I cried in seeing how much of a nobody I am to the world. I went into the bathroom and found my mom's sleeping pills. So many that it could cause an overdose.

I put one to my lips and was about to swallow it when I heard the front door open. I heard my mom and a man's voice coming towards the master bedroom. I put the pill down back in its bottle for another time. I won't let her interrupt my suicides like she and Dad have done before. I've always tried and always failed.

I go back to my room to see that it was back to normal. I locked the door and went to bed. I will be prepared for any torture they want on any person in the school but I will still feel like shit for living under the same roof with my mom.


	8. Chapter 8

It only took a whole week for me to lose my mind completely. Every day I was living with the guilt of having such a mother. She has changed but not the way I wanted it to be. It also seems that I never get to have what I want whether it be something useless or something unique. I walked a very long way to home so that I didn't have to see what she had planned for every night. Hopefully, if I'm lucky, she'll be gone by the time I get there.

Sometimes, she wasn't there and that helped me try to relieve my stress until she came back.

I think the Cenobites knew my intentions to kill myself and just kept me in my room most of the time. They just want me because I'm their way of getting to unsuspecting victims. Without me, they can't do such and are forced to retreat back to Hell.

But even so, they're the only ones I can talk to but yet I'm still hurt in their presence. I have no idea what's worse: Torture on the human body or torture to one's mind. It hurts when the body's inflicted with something to cause a bruise or bleed. But, mentally, it hurts the same because you remember it more than the physical pain. The more you remember that horrible moment that hurt you on the inside the longer you may as well not get over it. Some people do but others never will.

My pain right now is mental. That's how the Cenobites torture me when we talk. I know they're right about Mom but I just can't get over it.

It rains again as I walk the long way home. How strange that it was raining the first time I got the box. The afternoon I met them and made a deal over my life. The night that Dad was murdered and Mom had changed completely.

Maybe, the rain will signal another sign of good. What's the point in seeing the bright side to this, though? My world around me is already screwed up as it is.

Just as I walk in the rain, again with my hood down, I noticed one of the men from Mom's whore rampage. He was looking at me like he did Mom that night he picked her up. Excited and lusting.

He walked over to me and I tried to walk faster. He caught me and forced me against the wall. I was scared because I'm thinking of what his sick intentions are. So many times have I heard stories of young girls and women being raped but I never knew I'd end up like one of them.

"I thought I remembered you. You're Nicole, aren't you?" I stood there, not wanting to be a part of his game and to get out.

"Your mother tells me things about you. Very nice things." He licked his lips and his face came close to mine.

I wanted to cry but that would show that he was overpowering me more. I closed my eyes and waited for my nightmare to begin.

"If you know what's best, you'll get off the girl," I heard a very familiar voice.

I opened my eyes and saw Pinhead behind the guy. He held a knife and looked mad like when I stopped Chatterer from killing my mom.

The guy backed away from me and stared with fearing eyes.

"You're that guy I saw."

"You thought you could take innocence away from someone who already suffers. Now, your innocence on your life shall be taken away."

"Me take innocence? You were the one in her bedroom that night! Don't talk to me about inno-" His neck was slashed deeply by Pinhead's knife. It was short and sweet as he fell to the ground with his neck still spewing out blood.

I look up at Pinhead, wanting to thank him but he'd probably just say something smart to annoy me.

But there was one thing I wanted to know.

"Why were you in my room the night Mom brought that guy home?"

"I decided to come out and over heard them talking about raping you. I was annoyed with that whore and decided to stay around until the man came in. When he cracked open the door he noticed me and got out quickly. I stayed a little longer and noticed that they weren't coming back so I left you alone." I guess that was a good explanation but it still got to me. Why did he even want to come out in the first place? He was a strange one, I'll tell you that.

He disappeared before I could ask him or give him thanks for saving me. _I guess he already read my mind_, I thought.

I walked home and noticed the lights were still on. _She's still here._ I walked inside, went to my room, and listened onto my mom's conversation with one of her whore friends. It sounded like they were going out for an all girl's hooker night. It was the first but it also didn't come as a surprise.

She was never going to be that woman I saw before I became a teenager. She was never going to love me just like Pinhead said.

It was around 10:30 before she came down stairs. I decided to take matters into my own hands and confront her. I'm going to go down there and talk to her about what she's become and hopefully she'll regret what she's been doing.

I walk down the stairs and see her in the kitchen getting a whole bunch of money into her purse. I almost cried but forced myself to stay calm. I stepped closer and she looked up at me since the first time in weeks.

I breathed deeply and got ready for the conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

"I see you're going out again tonight," I said, her eyes still on me.

"Ugh, yeah. I'm going out with some friends tonight." The excitement seemed to be erased from her voice when she answered. I guess she still thinks of that night every time she sees me.

What does it matter? He deserved it and I can't see how she could love such a man.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?"

"You wear very revealing clothes even though it's November, you have on so much make up, and you look like-"

"Like what exactly?" She was pissed.

"You look like a prostitute, Mom." She banged her bag on the kitchen table and grabbed my arm.

"If you know what's best, Nicole, you'd better apologize to your mother." She squeezed my arm and I felt slight pain from it. A few tears went down my face as she twisted the arm. I couldn't take it. This was all the truth I needed.

"I won't show sympathy to you!" She pushed me then and I hit the wall softly.

Mom is weaker than Dad, thankfully, so I'm not that hurt by her.

"You disgusting piece of shit. How dare you call me a whore and don't take it back!"

"What kind of mother tells a stranger to fuck her own daughter?" She looked at me, shocked for a moment. _Yes, bitch. I know what you did._ She then laughed at me.

"Did that man tell you that? He was so drunk that night that it was his idea to do that." _Your mother tells me things about you. Very nice things._ I recalled his words in my mind.

They were both drunk and she didn't even stop him. She didn't care if I got raped. She was all for it anyways.

"He didn't tell me." She stops laughing then looks at me. She was a little mad but also quite shocked.

"Who told you then?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She already knows I summoned Pinhead. I guess she can figure this out. Or has the beer already destroyed her brain cells?

"Why do you do this to me, Nicole? I gave birth to you. I gave you everything you needed for life. I even helped with your father's dead body so that I could keep you. What else do you want from me?"

"You thought you did everything right but you do everything wrong. You could've told the police about Dad but you decided to sit around and drink your beer. After Dad died you continued on that old habit and even became worse. You shouldn't call yourself a mother."

"I've done everything while you went to school and stayed in your room. You were the same. You just kept to yourself like always while I at least explored this town." _Yeah, explore what's down every guys' pants._ This was becoming a little out of hand. She thinks she's the good one while I'm the one going through life knowing what she is.

"I know what you think, Mother. You think I summoned those people on purpose to kill Dad."

"You did. Admit it!"

"That was my only option so that I could stay alive. If I didn't do what I did, you wouldn't have a daughter. But I guess you prefer that now if it's so hard on you."

"I don't believe you. You did this on purpose."

"I saved your life!" She froze there for a second, remembering that day and how I begged for Pinhead to stop Chatterer from killing her. Apparently she doesn't have thanks for that day. If she treats me like this, then she doesn't recall that I wanted Dad dead and not her.

"I'm going out. I don't care what you do just come up with a good apology once I get home."

"GotoHell."

"Excuse me? What was that?" I looked up at her with an anger that matched Pinhead's.

"I said go...to...HELL! You bitch!" A nerved poped in her and she slapped me hard across the face. The force of her hand against my cheek was so hard I fell backwrads onto the floor out of the kitchen. She then kicked my side and then spat on me.

"You filthy little girl. I should've never given birth to such a fucked up child." I heard her high heels click against the floor to the door.

Her slap hurt me so much that I had to close my eyes. A tear rolled down my face and I was so glad that she didn't see this. I didn't know she hated me so much that she regretted giving birth to me. That pinches the nerve of every child who hears that from their parents.

"Don't expect me back by midnight or later," was all she said before closing the door.

I got up slowly and crawled to my room. I sat in the middle of my room and cried until I realized two things. One, my room was very cold, and two, I heard laughter from all around me.

I opened my eyes and saw all but Pinhead surround me in a circle. They stared down at me in joy as my tears continued to stream down. I couldn't take much more of this living Hell.

"Please. Please kill me! I don't want to live any longer!" Female stopped laughing but smiled down at me as she spoke.

"Don't you get it? This was planned from the beginning. We won't kill you. As long as we continue to torture people, the more mentally you're hurting."

"So, you mean, I've been a part of this game all along?" They laugh still and I finally yell out in agony. I laid down on the floor and cried as they continued to laugh.

"Stop this," I heard Pinhead say above me. The others backed away as he came near me. I sat up but didn't look up at him in fear that he'd just do something worse than the others. I didn't care what torture they put me through or how badly it hurt. I just didn't want to live any longer. But if this is what they were going to do, then this was torture enough.

"Nicole." He put his hand on my face where Mom slapped me and rubbed it. It was soothing in a way but still hurt a little.

I looked up into his cold black eyes that still held little emotion.

"Your work is done here, Nicole. You're free to go now. No longer are you to come near us or help us. You will be treated as everyone else if you do that. Take the Lament Configuration and put it back the way you found it. After that, give it to someone so that our cycle continues. Forget about us. Understand?" I nodded and he let go. My room turned back to normal and I got up to dry my tears.

Now my life was horrible. Use to, I had something to do and my reason to go to school was to help Pinhead and the others with the torture game. Now, if he doesn't need me, then I had nothing to do in this life. _It seems that I have no purpose for Pinhead anymore._

There was only one thing I could do and I was willing this time. If I remember correctly, the pills are still there and there's still enough beer for me to consume. Pills and alchohol never do make a good mix.

As I walk down the stairs, however, I see what actually scared the living shit out of me again. Pinhead was sitting on the couch in my living room and staring at the stairs as if expecting something. Or was he expecting me?


	10. Chapter 10

This was what I didn't understand. I thought he told me I was free to go. I thought this meant none of us were going to see each other like it was several minutes ago.

I stared back at him on the couch in confusion and a little bit of fear. I had not the slightest clue as to why he was here.

"Hello, Nicole," he said calmly. He made it sound as if there was nothing wrong or that we didn't have that conversation just now.

"Ugh, hello. Why are you here? I thought you told me I was free to go."

"Just because I said you were free doesn't mean I can't talk to you, does it?"

"But you told me to forget you. If I saw you again, I'd be tortured like everyone else."

"Yes, indeed I said that but I wanted to talk to you." He patted the spot next to him on the couch, inviting me over.

"You're not scared, are you?" I shook my head. He knew I was lying but I came over, cautiously, and sat down anyways.

It scared me still to be next to him. This is the closest I've probably been to him since he woke me up right when I opened my eyes. He was way too close to me and he is now. Sitting here with his hip near mine.

I could smell the death and blood on his body and faintly a little bit of his leather robe. In a way he smelled fine but where was I to judge? He doesn't give a shit about me so I was of little importance to him.

"Why do you want to talk to me? I am of no interest to you."

"What makes you think that? Do you know what my interests are?"

"No. I am nothing to anyone now. Not even you have a use for me."

"That is where you are wrong, Nicole." He was playing with me. Just fooling around with me and trying to start something that I don't need right now.

I kept my gaze at the floor and didn't bother looking at him. If Pinhead wanted someone to mess with, he'll have to wait until I find someone to give the box to. I was really not in the mood tonight.

"Seriously, why are you here, Pinhead? I'm not in the mood to play games right now."

"Who says I'm playing a game?" I look up at him, annoyed and see him laugh slightly and not in a cold way. This was weird. I never heard Pinhead laugh like that before. It sort of seemed the opposite of him. It was actually more frightening than his usual self. But it was also becoming quite a nusience of what he was doing.

I stared back down at the ground and thought of why he was really here.

"You knew I was going to kill myself, didn't you?"

"Yes. I knew that for a fact. That was one reason I came here."

"What was the other?"

"I wanted to talk to you privately without the others around."

"I don't see how this is very private. You're just fooling around with me."

"I'll get to the point then." _Yes, Please do that._ I looked up at him, preparing for what he had to say.

"When you're asleep, I go into your room."

"Why? What are you doing in there?"

"I usually just look at the things in your room and listen to your mother and her many men in bed. Many times I've wanted to kill her and whoever she had in bed."

"Why didn't you?"

"You told us not to kill her."

"When do you ever care what I say?"

"I'm getting to that. I was there in your room when that man tried to come in. At the first sight of me he ran off and I locked your door so that he wouldn't come back in. What was interesting me that night was that folder of yours."

"Folder?"

"The one that says to '_OPEN IF YOU DARE!_'?"

"Okay. What were you doing going through my art folder?"

"I saw some very interesting things in there. Including your most recent ones." I stared at him in shock.

My most recent drawings were the most graphic ones I've ever done. They mainly showed people in bondage acts. The one I made that's still the first drawing you see had me and Pinhead in it. I was chained up and he had a hook near my helpless body.

He was _not_ supose to see that one at all. So, now he's probably going to think I'm very crazy. He noticed this like everything else I did.

"There's no need to be afraid, Nicole. This is what I wanted to tell you that I didn't want the others to hear. You remember that day we first met, correct?" I nodded, not taking my eyes off him.

"I'll admit that I saw you as nothing but our next victim but when you offered us more souls to spare your life, we couldn't resist. But, as we came out to kill, I would look into your memories and thoughts and see who you truely are. That intrigued me the most about you."

"So, you find me interesting?" Okay, is it just me or does this yell NOT NORMAL FOR PINHEAD! I sat there and waited for him to finish.

"Yes. Seeing who you are is something that made me...Well..."

"What? What are you trying to say?"

"If I told you, it might sound quite strange coming from my lips. Then again, you've lost this feeling years ago."

"I don't care how strange it sounds. What did I do to you?"

"You made me attracted to you." My eyes grew really wide when he said this. I don't think I had a pupil for a moment.

"You mean you like me?"

"Yes. More than like though." I became nervous at this point but started laughing out of nowhere. I sunk back onto my couch and kept laughing.

"I can't believe this. A demon from Hell loves me."

"I never meant to hurt you tonight." I stopped laughing and looked at his calm face.

It seemed unreal to me right now. He's the leader of the Cenobites, the master of pain, the angel of torture. But yet, he loves a screwed up girl that has little meaning to the world.

"How? How could you ever love me, Pinhead?"

"It could be because you seem to enjoy when I come to torture someone or maybe because you have a similar knowledge that we hold. It could also be because we see things in the same ways." I looked back down to the ground with a tear in my eye.

"How strange that out of all the people on this Earth, you end up liking someone as worthless as me." He put's his hand on my right cheek and pulls it toward him so that I'm looking only at him.

"You are not worthless in my eyes." I forced my eyes down to our sides touching and try one last time to see if he's not lying or something (Trust issues, remember?).

"But I was always told that I would always be alone." He pressed his thumb under my chin to make me see him again.

"You will never be alone. As long as there's still blood puring from one's cut I will always be with you." He didn't let go of me and kept my head up and looking up at him until he leaned down close and kissed me on the lips.

At first, I was shocked that he'd do this but it was proof enough that he loved me. No one but him understood me and that's what made this kiss so sweet. If I was unloved to humans, at least Pinhead was there for me.

My hands ended up being from my lap to the back of his neck and he moved his hands to my back. We were closer and, even though I was feeling several pins poke at me, it was a very great thing to feel from him.

We broke for air and I looked at the clock that read 11:30.

"Shit. It's late already?"

"What's wrong? Are you expecting someone?"

"No. It's just that Mom said not to expect her home midnight or later."

"I've got an idea of what to do with all this time." I look up at him and he stares back calmly with a hint of humor in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"That's only unless you want to. We could do something else."

"It's okay." We went up the stairs to my room and opened the door...


	11. Chapter 11

We entered my room and went imediately to my bed. We sat down next to each other and were about to kiss when Pinhead put his hand on my lips.

"What is is?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know you're a virgin and I don't want to hurt you."

"It'll be okay. I wouldn't care about the pain. I'll just be happy that you're taking my virginity."

"Unlike that man who would've raped you?"

"Let's not talk about that, please."

"Of course. You must not suffer anymore tonight." He kissed me deeply on the lips and it took me awhile to take it all in. I never knew this creature could be such a passionate lover.

I placed my arms back around his neck to deepen his kiss more. His hands didn't go around my hips this time but on my bed on either side of my hips.

He pressed further, which caused me to fall down onto my bed. This made me break the kiss but Pinhead went back to where it stopped and we continued to make out for awhile.

He then stopped and I could see that he was above me, straddling me. Before I could guess what he'd do next, he moved his hands and chains wrapped around my hands and feet. It startled me but I didn't once believe that Pinhead was trying to hurt me.

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not. It just surprised me."

"Shall we continue?"

"Yes." He puts his right hand on my cheek and traces his fingers down it. He kisses me again and then goes back to tracing his fingers all over my face. Even if he had dried up blood covering his hands, this was a very romantic and erotic feeling. It seemed like a strange ritual, to be exact.

Then, he raises his fingers an inch above my face and small hooks shoot out of them. The hooks were close enough to scratch my nose and cheeks but there was no impact made that I could feel. It startled me for him to do this so suddenly again.

I heard him chuckle and his face showed no signs of malevolence.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How strange. You became frightened for a moment but then aroused. Interesting." I blushed and he lightly went over my head with the tiny hooks. They reached the collar of my shirt and Pinhead tugged at it to ask my if I wanted to continue. I nodded and his ripped through my shirt slowly until he reach the hem of it. He ripped away at the sleeves before taking off my shirt completely. He traced the hooks around my breasts and bra for a moment, making me feel strangely turned on. I moaned a little and I saw him smile down at me. _I guess that's what he was waiting for._

He then tugs the hooks at the center of my bra and snaps it off. He stared at my chest a little and still stared when snapping off the straps.

"Why are you staring at my breasts?"

"I haven't seen them this close before." I hesitated before asking him something I'd never tell a single person.

"Do you-Do you want to touch my breasts?" He looked a bit shocked at this and I was wondering if I just killed the mood.

"Ummm, sure. You don't mind?"

"You're above me while I'm chained up and you just ripped my shirt and bra off. I wouldn't mind if you did anything now." He laughed at me and placed his left hand on one of my breasts. I gasped a little at his ice cold hand touching that one sensitive part of me. I laughed then. It sort of tickled now.

Pinhead squeezed my breast, which made me moan louder than before. He kept it in his clenched hand and asked, "Do you like that?" I nodded but he let go when I was still enjoying it.

His left hand pressed my head back as he put his lips to the right side of my neck. I moaned slightly at his cold lips pressing against my neck. That was a very sensitive spot on my body and I think Pinhead knew this.

I soon felt his teeth nibble on my neck and it makes me moan even more. He bites it and it feels both painful and arousing. He stops biting me and starts kissing down my chest, making me breathe heavily. He stops at my stomach where my pants were and rips apart my pants and underwear.

Now, I was naked and Pinhead was still fully clothed in his leather robe. That's when he got up and took off his long, tight robe. He was completely white from head to toe, he had six wounds on his chest with blood flowing, and (being the pervert I am) I noticed that his genitals were a nice size. Not too huge like most women like (What the fuck is wrong with them?) but not too small, which is not that bad either. Just giving my opinions, people.

He gets back on top of me and I'm starting to feel a little nervous now.

"I'm going to tell you again that this will be no different from any other girl losing her virginity. You know that I don't mean to hurt you but I'll have to for this to work."

"That's all right. Tonight will be the last time you hurt me. Let's think of it that way."

"Who knew that even you could turn optimistic at the last second."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm very happy." He kisses me on the lips and I kiss back as much as my head could allow. Pinhead pushes my head down as we kiss so that now I'm laying down and relaxed.

Then, as I'm about to open my eyes and ask when he'll begin, Pinhead thrusts himself inside me. I let out a slight scream and began to cry at the feeling of him being inside me. It hurt a lot and I kept crying as he thrusted so slowly. He stopped suddenly and I looked up at him to see what he was doing.

"Bite my tongue," he told me. Before I could protest, he kisses me again and slips his tongue in. I finally realized what he meant.

He thrusted again and I slammed my teeth onto his tongue. He continued to slowly thrust and my teeth stayed tightened on his tongue, blood sliding down my throat the harder I bit. This is the one good thing about losing your virginity to a Cenobite: They can't feel pain even when you bite the hell out of their tongue.

After some time, I was finally starting to feel aroused. I loosened up on his tongue and several moans escaped from my throat. He went a little faster and it started to slowly feel good. The more I moaned, the faster he'd go and soon, I was figuring out what it was adults do. Not saying I'm now an adult. I've gained womanhood but I'm not yet a woman.

I was enjoying this and I'm believing Pinhead was as well. And right when it was getting good...


	12. Chapter 12

My mom appeared in my doorway with a shocked expression on her face. _Dammit! I'm in for it now!_

I wish Pinhead or my paranoid mind would've forced me to do something else instead of this now. I don't know what's worse: Having my mom already hate me or having her walk in on her daughter having sex with the man who killed her husband. Either way, I was screwed and I was dead meat.

I looked up at Pinhead for a second and saw fear in his eyes. But was it towards Mom or for me? I couldn't tell and I didn't have time to ask.

As soon as Mom entered the room, Pinhead disappeared along with his clothes and I was left naked on my bed with the chains not binding me anymore. This was not how I wanted my mom to ever see me. But also, as I saw her shocked expression turn to anger, she'd much rather have me sleeping with a boy. If she caught me doing that, she'd only accuse me of being a whore. Though, finding me with a demon, especially the one that murdered Dad, who knows what she's going to say or do.

That is what I found out, sitting on my bed as she walked quickly towards me.

"What in the hell were you doing with that man?"

"What you've been doing for the past several weeks, slut!"

"I am not the slut here! I come up here to apologize to you about tonight and I find you in here fucking the murderer of your father!"

"Dad deserved to die for what he did to me! If you didn't stop him, like a good mother does, this wouldn't have happened!" _And I wouldn't have met the love of my life._

She was getting more upset. She knows what she should've done and doesn't take her part in doing nothing about it.

"Why were you even with him? You told me it was all over and we'd never see him again."

"_You_ were never going to see him again! I had to give him people to torture!"

"Why would you even consider something like that?"

"Everyone hates me and I hate everyone else on this Earth!"

"I can see he didn't hate you, you whore."

"Mother, I'm afraid you don't know what a whore is. Whore's are women who sleep with everyone or date many guys, whether they have someone or not. If you look on my bed, there is blood from him taking my virginity!" She glances down at the crimson stains on my sheets from where I was laying. They were still fresh and wet. She looked back at me but was still angery.

"I can't believe you'd let some demon take your virginity. You will burn in Hell for this."

"I'm already there, Mother." She slapped me again and I fell down while trying to get the Lament Configuration. It slipped from my grasp and rolled to the other side of my room. I tried to retrieve it but Mom stepped on my arm to hold me down.

"If you think your father put you through Hell, you haven't seen anything yet." I looked up and saw her raise the beer bottle in the air.

Dad wasn't a man to use objects in order to hurt me. He prefered his fists more than some object.

She brought the bottle down and it hit me square on the head. I felt something warm trail down and knew I was bleeding. She went for another and it hit me in the shoulder blade.

Mom was weaker than Dad when it came to physical strength but strong when she had something in her hands. It was worse because I was not knocked out and feeling every hit she had with the bottle.

Then, when I tried to get up, she hit me really hard across the head and the bottle burst. It stung like hell because the liquid seeped into my cuts. It was not a great feeling to have beer in your bloody cuts.

Just when I thought she was going to stop, she gashed my side open with the sharp edges of the broken bottle. That hurt worse than everything else. She kept scraping it all over me for a long time and I started noticing that a lot of my blood was everywhere.

I drifted off to what felt like sleep but deeper than any sleep I've felt before.

Another thing that Dad did differently than Mom, he didn't carry it out long enough for me to die.

I couldn't help but let a tear slip as I felt even more weak. She still scratched me with the bottle but I made sure she could hear my last words before I died.

"I'll see you in Hell, Mother." She stopped but it was far too late. I was not going to be saved this time...

In Hell When Mrs. Alkins Found Her Daughter And Pinhead

In Hell, the three Cenobites that were followers of their leader, Pinhead, were sitting around discussing where he went.

"Where do you think he ran off to?" asked Female.

"I don't know, but it's not normal of him," said Butterball.

_"You think he followed Nicole?"_ Chatterer asked in his own chattering language that only the Cenobites could understand.

"He could've," Butterball answered, "He's been acting kind of weird."

"You don't think he has feelings for the girl, do you?"

"How should I know? But that's impossible."

_"What if, though? What if he does have feelings?"_

"Chatterer, I really don't know."

"Now that I think of it, he has been gone for a long time."

"What do you think's going on?" Just then, Pinhead appeared with a worried expression (Don't worry, he's fully clothed). He never showed that kind of emotion in their life there.

Curiosity filled them and they decided to ask what went on.

"What happened to you?" asked Female.

"This is bad. This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have done that."

"What happened?" Butterball tried.

"I was with Nicole this whole time and that whore she calls a mother came home and saw us."

_"What did you do that was so bad that wasn't supose to be seen?"_ Butterball and Female looked at Chatterer and he soon realized what he said. They all look at Pinhead who looks down to show that what they were thinking was correct.

"You didn't! Please tell us you didn't!" Female yelled. He nodded and they looked at each other with disapproving looks.

"Pinhead!" Butterball exclaimed, "You know that's against the rules for our kind! What were you thinking?"

"Not very clearly but enough to know why I didn't let her go."

"But I thought you did that a few hours ago," Female said.

"I didn't want her to be that any longer. I know it's forbidden but I love that child. We loved each other dearly tonight." He was refering to the act they'd done before her mother came in. It didn't matter now, though. He saw her mother's intention and knew that Nicole was going to die tonight. There was nothing he could do.

Just then, there was a scream and they saw a person on the wall staring at them. It was a female, she was pale like two of the Cenobites, she was bald like the rest of them, and her eyes were forced open by wires that held them open with blood flowing from them like tears. She was a new Cenobite, just died and changed from her original form.

Her eyes moved, observing the room around her and her other kind. She walked over to them and stared at them with her unblinking eyes.

"What's my first order of business?" she asked with a voice that sounded as cold as the wind. Pinhead looked at her and wondered if he knew her. She seemed familiar to him.

"What is your sin?" he asked.

"Death."


	13. Chapter 13

_Death?_ Pinhead thought of the girl's words, _Death was her sin? Don't tell me it's really-  
_"Ugh, sir," she asked, "What is your name? I need to know my leader's name so that I know what to address you by." When becoming a Cenobite, you have an instinct that tells you everything you need to know. You don't know the others' names or yours until you are told by the leader. He addresses you your own name and gives you orders to do like he does to everyone else. She was new but she still has those instincts and a forgotten memory of who she once was.

That was what Pinhead disliked the most right now. Nicole is dead but who's to say that she didn't come here after her death? He was willing to take this chance to see if he was right.

"Is the box still opened?" he asked Butterball.

"No. It was closed several moments ago."

"That doesn't normally happen when we get a new Cenobite."

"I know. That's what I find weird."

"You don't think-" Female stopped her question from being heard by the new Cenobite. She might think wrongly of their great leader if she heard he had relations with a mortal girl.

Everyone except for the new Cenobite were thinking the same thoughts as Pinhead. What if it was his mortal lover? Pinhead couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to see if it was possible that his lover was standing right in front of him with lost memories.

He came over to her, put his hands on her face and looked straight into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" the new Cenobite asked.

"I'm going to make you remember," was all he said before he pressed his lips to hers and felt her back away but suddenly grow stiff.

Pinhead had remembered seeing a picture of himself once and that made him remember who he was. Maybe, this kiss will help her (If it truely was Nicole) who she was before she died.

He heard a beating and smiled into the kiss. Cenobites don't have a heart beat. More importantly, they have no fear either. And this is what he felt as he broke the kiss and saw a terrified but familiar girl holding onto Pinhead.

It was Nicole in the same black leather robe but her skin wasn't as pale, her short dark brown hair was back, and her eyes weren't forced open by wires. She looked so innocent and scared as she held onto the leader of the group.

Nicole's POV

"Pinhead? Where am I?"

"You're in Hell."

"Did you bring me here?"

"No. You're already dead, Nicole. And now you're one of us."

"You mean, I'm a Cenobite just like you?"

"Yes. And I still meant what I said."

"As long as there's blood coming from one's cut-"

"-I will never leave you." I held tighter onto him. I was comforted with him around now. But one thing bugged me.

"I want my mom dead. She killed me."

"You're not the only one. I want her dead, too."

"We can't get her, though."

"Don't worry. Everyone is tempted with the Lament Configuration. No one can resist it." I felt myself going light headed and saw my skin go pale again.

"What's happening?" He rubbed my head and my hair started falling out.

"You're changing back into a Cenobite. It'll only take a second. My skin turned pure white, my hair fell out completely, and wires came out of my head and under my eyes. Blood spilled out of my eyes yet I didn't feel any pain from it.

I looked at the others, who seemed unimpressed by what they'd seen. I wouldn't really blame them because they'd probably seen this before.

"Now, we only need to give her a name," I heard Female say.

_"It has to be something that suites the way she is."_ I looked over at Chatterer and was surprised.

"Chatterer talks?" I heard Pinhead chuckle behind me at what I'd said along with everyone else.

"What? I didn't know he could talk." I heard my new voice and thought it was pretty wicked. I sounded like some crazy girl from the graveyard. It's a thought, okay?

"Hmmm, what about Watcher?" I heard Pinhead say while looking at my eyes. I smiled.

The name was quite myself. I do seem to watch things a lot. It seems my staring problem can't escape me even in death.

I then felt this strange presance around the room.

"What's that?"

"Someone's opened the box." I looked around and saw that the unsuspecting victim was no other than my mom. I was angery and excited about seeing her enter through our realm. She has no idea what's in store for her.

"Who are you?" she asked, terrified to see us. I listened to Pinhead as he introduced who we were to her and explained what's going to happen.

"No. I don't want to die! I'm already going through enough pain!"

"Pain? You think you know what pain is?" She stared in fear as Pinhead stepped forward, "You have no idea the pain you've caused."

"You were that guy in my daughter's room. How dare you do that to her!"

"It was not desire that made us do that it was something you will never find again, Mrs. Alkins."

"She summoned you to kill my husband. Why?"

"It was our job to kill her but she pleeded for her own soul. She only hated him in your family. Now she hates you."

"Ha! She's already dead!"

"You're right," I step forward, too ready for the things to come, "Your daughter is dead. Do you know where she is?"

"She's here paying for what she did."

"Actually, _Mother_, she's right here ready to play with you." Her mouth opened wide and I laughed.

"I suggest you don't do that. What if you get a hook lodge in your throat?" We laugh and she tries to escape but Pinhead puts a hook in her back and she stays where she is.

I come up to her, bend down, and look her in the eyes.

"I'm going to show you what pain is like. And I'll give it to you in a way that's most fitting to you."

"You bit-" She puts her hand up to slap me but another hook pulls it away.

"Who knows what the Breast Ripper or the Spanish Spider is like?" They begin to laugh and I watch my mom grow confused.

"Are you going to put spiders on me?"

"Similar to that. But I promise that it'll be very painful." Pinhead holds my mom in the air while I get some hooks to use for the torture.

"Now, they don't have such devices unfortunately but I'll have to use hooks instead, okay?"

**THIS IS ABOUT TO GET GRAPHIC FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT THE BREAST RIPPER OR THE SPANISH SPIDER DOES.**

She begins to cry and I force each hook into her exposed breasts. I tug at them slightly to see if they were securely there.

"You want me to pull them or do you want to do this?" I asked Pinhead.

"I'm not allowed to hurt her, remember?" We laugh at the memory of that first day we met.

I moved my hand back and her breasts came ripping off. She yelled and cried in extreme pain as they were ripped away from her body.

Pinhead handed me a knife and I begin to cut along her body where I was hurt.

"This is what it felt like when you killed me!" I yelled over her screams. She was continuing to bleed and soon, she was nothing but a mutilated corpse.

I laughed at my late mother's body and whispered, "Nice seeing you in Hell, _Mother_." I felt Pinhead's arm wrap around me and I forgot for a moment that there was a dead body in the room.

"You did well for your first time, Watcher." I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

This was how life was as a Cenobite for me. I was with Pinhead for centuries and they were nice years. When someone opened the box, we'd work as leader and follower, but when we were alone, we were a happy couple. Pinhead and I lived happily in Hell, even if we didn't have any kids.


	14. Epilogue

"Please stop! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Your desires and sins have brought you here. There was no turning back once you opened the door to Hell." Another day in Hell, another sinful victim that was needed to be tortured. Otherwise known as the regular days of the Cenobites. Well, that's only when someone is tempted to open the Lament Configuration. Nothing was more fun than to torture.

Then again, many years ago I became one of them. It was a mistake at first because our love was forbidden. But then I died and ended up here where it was okay. Cenobites don't remember who they are once they're made. Thanks to our leader, my lover, Pinhead, he made me remember who I was.

I was a very depressed, suicidal, hating the world teenager who went through a life of suffering. It didn't matter much to Pinhead and the others at first but later on he developed feelings towards me. Feelings no Cenobite should ever have for a mortal.

Notheless, he ignored the rules for once for his own desire. But desire led to sorrow once my late mother found us. She killed me, I went to Hell, and I became one of them.

Pinhead seemed anxious to figure out if I was his mortal lover when alive and he was right. When our lips touched and my mind came back, it was clear I was his. But now, I am not known as Nicole Alkins. I am Watcher, a Cenobite just like them.

And right now, as I watch another person being tortured by Pinhead, I think of those moments for a short while.

I do that at times. Just silently stand there, stare at something, and think. Just like I'd done while alive.

He gave the chains a final pull with his mind and they were torn apart.

"Our work here is done. For now." That was our cue to go and for him to put the Lament Configuration back together for someone else.

I walk around for awhile in a room with chains. It's always comforting for me to see these chains, besides that we make them appear when we're let out of the box.

I sit down in a corner of the room and mentally grab a chain. It's fun having to move things with telekinesis. It's not so fun with humans because the pain/death is not as fun as doing the work yourself. Then again, there are creative things you can do with what's here.

I put the chain into my hand and throw it forward, watching it swing back and forth with my eyes that are forced to never blink. It's nice that it doesn't hurt along with the other parts of the body.

I heard footsteps approaching and turned my attention to the doorway. It was Pinhead, looking for me like always. I never got annoyed with him trying to find me.

He walked to me and sat down next to me as I continued to watch the chain.

"Having fun there, Watcher?" I giggled, not taking my eyes off it.

"That depends on what you mean by fun." He chuckled, getting my joke.

"There are many plaesures here," he muttered.

Indeed there were, for us. There was torture mostly but then there was one we shared. Our love held different pleasures, neutral or dirty. Yes, we still do that from time to time but that's if we can be alone (Which he has to do by force sometimes).

He wraps his arm around me and watched the chain. After awhile, he made it stop so that I'd look at hm. He looks back at me with his calm gentle face and puts his hand on my face.

"You forgot some blood again," he says, rubbing some drops off my face. He knows I'm a bit OCD about touching the blood coming from my eyes but he tries to be careful.

"You know, maybe I just do this so you'd rub my face," I say, remembering the first time he did that to me before I went to school.

He chuckles again, still rubbing my face.

"And maybe I enjoy doing this." I smile up at him as he finishes rubbing the last spots of blood. He slides his bloody fingers down my lips, both of us looking into he other's cold black eyes.

"I love you, Watcher."

"I love you, too, Pinhead." He leans in closer and our lips touched. One thing that sucks about having your eyes forced open is that you can't enjoy a good kiss with the Dark Prince of Pain.

But I found an alternative solution that still doesn't hurt me. Rolling my eyes in the back of my head is as close to not seeing as I can get. When I showed this to Pinhead for the first time, he laughed. Not that he thought it was dumb or anything. He just found it funny and, in a way, cute.

He let go and I rolled my eyes back to where I can see. He smiles at me and I lay in his chest, rubbing the blood that trailed down it.

"Our love is like the blood," I whisper, "It's forever as long as it still flows."

"I couldn't put it any better than that, Watcher." Eternity is a long time but as long as I was with Pinhead I was happy. I could say that I'm in heaven with him by my side but there's no escape for us but here. But as long as we were together, I didn't care what place we ended up in.


End file.
